Wish Upon A Star
by FutureAuthor.SpoiltBrat93
Summary: ...I love you..." Takeru is still madly in love with his sweet Hikari and nothing can change that...Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first This Ugly Yet Beautiful World and as with this story, I have decided to update weekly. I get so frustrated when people make such wonderful fanfics and then forget all about them. So, as a good writer, I will update all 9 of my stories.**

**Full Summary: Takeru Takemoto opened up his heart up to an angel, one that loved him in return, only to have fate snatch her away from him. He's begun living his life as a regular student, a year after her departure. But what could that bright familiar light he saw in his dreams mean?**

**Main Pairing: TakeruXHikaru Other Pairings: RyoXAkari, one-sided MariXTakeru Warnings: Hmm, mild cursing (damn and hell), and a little limes, but nothing serious. ****I will keep the characters in character as best as I can. (Who am I kidding, they'll be just like in the anime)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TUYBW or any of its characters. I only wish I do, cuz there would be a second season.**

**Chapter 1: Forever Means Forever~**

Takeru shot up in bed, sweating profusely. He breathed heavily, his eyes darting all over the room. _[It was...just a dream.]_ He had been having a reacurring dream about him and Hikari reuniting, only for a dark shadow to snatch her away from him. He cringed as he remembered her frantic screams and calls for him. Takeru glanced at the clock, which read 3:44. He groaned as he realized how early it was. He knew that he was still in love with Hikari, and he often lied awake at night hoping that she thought about him. His heart ached painfully as he thought about her laughter chiming like soft bells.

Takeru usually found himself lying awake at night, wondering if she would ever come back. Every girl that asked him out were turned down, always for a stupid excuse he made up. His heart belonged to someone else. He got out of bed and sat on the windowsill, staring up at the night sky, the stars clearly visible. A lump appeared in his throat as a light flashed across the sky. _[It's just a shooting star. Calm down, baka.]_ But the light didn't fade. It split into two and headed towards the forest where he met Hikari.

His cell phone began to vibrate rapidly. His eyebrow raised as he looked at the caller id. _[Ryo?]_ He answered it. "Yeah?" he answered. There was a shuffling in the background. "Takeru? I saw the light! The one when we first saw Hikaru and Akari!" he spoke frantically. Takeru's eyes widened slightly. He didn't reply. "Takeru?" Ryo said uncertainly. "Ryo, don't get your hopes up, it could turn out to be nothing," Takeru grumbled darkly. Ryo chuckled, "Well, it's too late now. I want to go see. Meet me there if you change your mind." Ryo hung up and Takeru stared at the phone.

_[Well, I guess I have nothing to lose.]_ He got dressed and decided taking his bike instead of his motorcycle would be much quieter. He hopped on his bike and started riding towards the forest. _[I hope Ryo is right.]_ He got there in 2 minutes and hopped off his bike and ran in the forest. He spotted a bright light. The bushes ruffled and he gulped. It was Ryo. "You ready?" Ryo asked, giving him a wistful smile. Takeru nodded, not wanting to wait any longer. The two 18 year olds got to a clearing where they saw a almost blinding bright light. "Is that you, Mr. Takeru?" a familiar voice chimed. Takeru's heart thumped painfully as the girl he dreamt about stepped out of the light, nude. Hikaru didn't notice his embarrassment and ran to him, hugging him. Takeru slowly returned the embrace, not believing that it was real.

Akari stepped out second. She softly smiled at Hikari and Takeru, then her attention went to Ryo. "Big Brother!" she squealed as she ran to him. Ryo held out his arms and they hugged, Akari clutching Ryo tightly, never wanting to let go. Akari was also nude.

"I missed you so much, Mister Takeru, I begged Akari to let us come here," Hikari spoke, her angelic voice sounding relieved. Takeru's chest lurched as something awful occured to him. "How...how long are you staying?" Takeru asked. "As long as you'll let us," Hikari smiled, kissing him again and again.

Ryo smiled as Akari kissed him on his cheek. Akari grinned, "I have good news. Takeru, you won't have to worry about any transformations. Big sister is the same as always and Yami-Hikaru won't come back, I promise." Takeru let out a sigh of relief and Hikari giggled. Then he blushed. "Err, you guys need clothes," he said, a blush painting his face a bright red.

Hikari and Akari both looked down at their naked bodies. "I knew something was wrong since it was strangely very cold," Hikari commented. Sunrise approached quickly as they walked.

"Do I get to go back to school?" Hikaru asked as Takeru carried her on his back, offering her his leather jacket. "Sure, if you want," Ryo answered. "Yay!" Hikaru squealed childishly. Akari pouted, wearing Ryo's shirt, "Ne, what about me?" Ryo smiled warmly, "You can be in Kimi's school if you'd like." Akari's face lit up. "Really?!" she asked hopefully. Ryo nodded and Akari hugged his neck, since she was on his back. "Arigato, onii-san!"

* * *

Mari's face was priceless. "You two...are back?" she asked incrediously. Takeru knew that Mari had a crush on him, but he knew he only loved one person. Besides they were cousins. It was impossible.

Hikari's face broke out in a sweet smile. "Mari, I've missed you!" she exclaimed, giving her a hug.

Mari was surprised, and briefly patted her on her back. "Uh, hey. I...missed you too," she said hesitantly. Mari really did like Hikari, but she would admittedly like Hikari a lot better if Takeru wasn't in love with her.

Hikari looked a lot more beautiful, if that was possible. Mari didn't wear braids anymore, claiming it was dopey now. _**(A/N: They were 'dopey' when she had them the first time.)**_ She wore her hair in a long ponytail and she wore more classier clothes, secretly wanting to look as sexy as Hikari did. Now Hikari was back, she knew it was back to trying to win Takeru's heart the old fashioned way.

The room suddenly got quiet. "Soo, where is she sleeping?" Mari asked, crossing her arms. "Why can't I sleep in my old room?" Hikaru asked Takeru. Takeru looked startled. "Well, that room is being turned into Aunt Sumi's office," Takeru explained.

"Why doesn't she just sleep with you, Mari?" Ryo suggested.

"No way!" Mari and Takeru both said simotaniously.

_Mari's thoughts: I need my space._

_Takeru's thoughts: Mari would be mean to her._

Hikari's face turned thoughtful. "I would like to sleep with Mister Takeru!" Takeru sweatdropped, "Uh, you can just call me Takeru." Hikaru mused, "Hmm, how about Takeru-kun? And you call me Hika-chan." Takeru said, "Sure, you can call me Takeru-kun. But I'd rather call you Hikari." Hikari looked disappointed until Ryo spoke up, "I'll call you Hika-chan." Hikari smiled and hugged Ryo. Ryo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Akari said, "Hey, call me Kari-chan!"

"Okay, Kari-chan," Ryo and Hikari said in unison.

Mari interrupted the happy moment. "She can't sleep in Takeru's room," she protested. "All in favor of Hikari sleeping in Takeru's room say 'aye,'" Ryo said.

"Aye!" Ryo, Akari and Hikari called out.

Ichiro and Sumi came in. "What is with all the racket?" Ichiro grumbled. Mari told them what happened. Ichiro groaned, "She can sleep whereever she pleases, but I expect Takeru to be mature. Am I clear, Takeru?" Takeru chuckled nervously. "Of course, Uncle Ichiro," he replied.

"Good," he said, leaving. Sumi smiled, "Nice to see you two again, Hikari, Akari." Hikari and Akari said, "Nice to see you too, Miss Sumi!" She chuckled and left.

"But Dad--!" Mari protested. Takeru sighed, "I guess it can't be helped. Wait till Daichiro and the others hear about this." Hikari cheered, "Yay," and wrapped her hands around Takeru's neck, kissing him sweetly. After she pulled away, Takeru was blushing. Mari was blushing, but felt a pang of jealousy.

Hikari said, "Well, it's early, so I would just like to get ready for school." Takeru's eyes widened, "Damn, I forgot about school! We stayed up all night." Ryo stood up, "Okay, Akari, you can start school today, but we have to get home so we won't be late, okay?" Akari nodded, "Yep!" Ryo and Akari prepared to leave. "See you guys in school!" Ryo called out. Akari giggled, "Bye, Hika-oneechan! Bye, Takeru-san and Mari-san!" Hikari smiled, "Bye, Kari-chan, bye Ryo." After they left, Takeru quickly went in his room to get dressed. Mari got Hikari's uniform and gave it to her. Hikari changed into it and twirled in a nearby mirror. Her hair was in the same two ponytails, except it was longer.

Takeru finished getting dressed **_(Hikari used the bathroom, he used his room)_** and saw Hikari patiently eating breakfast. _[Takeru's thoughts: She is so beautiful...] _Hikari looked up and her face lit up. "Umm, Takeru-kun, can I talk to you in private, please?" she asked.

Takeru nodded, "Sure." They went back to Takeru's room. Takeru shut the door and Hikari took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask if what you said was true," she started. Takeru gave her a confused look. "Uh, what did I say?"

"That you loved me," she said gently. Takeru blushed, "O-of course it was true. I do love you, Hikari." Hikari smiled softly, "I knew it. I love you so much, Takeru-kun." She ran into his arms and kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss. Takeru blushed, but responded quickly, kissing her back. Hikaru pulled back, "And I want to stay with you forever..." Takeru said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Yeah..."

**Okay, I expect reviews, soooooooooooo, yep, I won't update till I get some!!! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. Here is chapter two. I hope you like, cause I sure did. I hope to get more reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own This Ugly Yet Beautiful World or any of its characters.**

Hikari, Takeru and Mari walked to school together. Mari glanced at Hikari, trying to find a flaw to point out. But so far, she only had that Hikari was an alien and she was too naive.

_**Mari's POV (This is my first time ever doing a person's point of view, so please don't flame me.)~**_

I glanced at Hikari, honestly not glad that she was back. I was so close to getting Takeru to escort me to prom, even though prom was a ways off. Jeez, could he stare at her any longer? I mean, she wasn't that beautiful...well, yeah, she was, but still...

Takeru was just so handsome. I mean, he still looked the same from last year, and his voice was still the same, but somehow, he seemed ten times more mature. I couldn't help but be envious of her carefree attitude. She had no idea how much he loved her. I wanted that. I didn't have time to think more because someone was talking to me.

"...right, Mari-chan?" Hikari had just asked me a question. I blinked, shaking out of my blank stare. "Uh, sorry, what was that?" I asked, giving her my full attention. She giggled, and her laugh was just too gorgeous, "I said, Takeru-kun is just as handsome as he used to be, isn't he?" Takeru blushed and chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes, he is," I answered cautiously, wondering if she could read minds or something. She winked knowingly at me, and I shrugged. No way she could. That's just too weird...well, she is an alien and all... We finally got to school and I had Homeroom with Mr. Nakamura. "Well, I'll see you guys later," I said, giving Takeru a quick kiss on his cheek.

Hikari didn't seem jealous, and Takeru said, "See ya at lunch, Mari." Hikari grabbed Takeru's hand gently and turned to me. "Bye, Mari-chan." she spoke with a bright smile. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," I mumbled. A flash of hurt passed her features and I felt guilty. "I'll see you at lunch, Hikari...(I forced the word out) chan."

Hikari's face lightened and she gave me a wave as she walked off with my Takeru. I laughed bitterly on the inside. MY Takeru? Yeah, right. He belonged to one person. A person I couldn't possibly compete with. I sighed and dragged my legs to my first class.

**Takeru's POV~**

Me and Hikari walked to Homeroom. Her hands were so soft and warm. She gave my hand a squeeze and I looked up. She smiled sweetly and my heartrate sky rocketed. She looked like an angel, greeting everyone politely as she walked alongside me. I still couldn't believe she was back...and that she still loved me. It was like a dream. We got to class and Daijirou and Shinichi's eyes widened. "Is that...Hikari?" Shinichi asked incrediously. I couldn't help but be smug. "Yep," I responded, pulling her into a short kiss.

She gasped softly and smiled as she kissed me back. I pulled away to look at their jealous stares. Ms. Hana walked in the room, followed by Amika and Sakurako. Sakurako took one look at Hikari and then looked away. Then she took a double take. "Hikari?" she asked.

Hikari smiled brightly and nodded. Sakurako tapped Amika and pointed to Hikari, to which they both screamed and ran to Hikari, tightly hugging her. "It's nice to see you guys again, too," Hikari giggled, not minding being squeezed half to death.

Sakurako pulled away just as the teacher walked in. The teacher looked at Amika and Hikari, sighing, "You can hug your girlfriend after class, Amika. Please have a seat." Amika blushed brightly and stammered, "I-" Hikari smiled, her angelic face lighting up, "Um, excuse me, teacher, but although I am fond of Ms. Amika, I am not in a romantic relationship with her." After the female teacher had a good look at Hikari's innocent demeanor, she blushed lightly.

"Oh, I apologize, Ms...?" Hikaru giggled, chiming, "Hikari." She bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you. Please take care of me." The teacher seemed flustered and managed to say, "Uh, you may sit where you want." All of the guys in class were staring lovingly as Hikari made her way to me. She sat in the empty seat beside me and leaned over, kissing me on the cheek.

I couldn't help but feel a little bit special for having Hikari. She was just so beautiful and I loved her.

Lunch came by quick and I spotted Hikari sitting at a table, with boys surrounding her, holding out teddy bears, love letters and many gifts. I scowled and shook my head. I saw Ryou heading towards me and shook my head. "Hey, Takeru. I tried to get them to leave Hika-chan alone, but they keep coming." That was the last straw. I stomped over to where Hikari was politely rejecting each guy, vaguely aware of Ryou following after me.

**Mari's POV~**

My brow twitched as I heard confession after confession to Hikari, who kept being all nice and declining them sweetly. I decided that enough was enough. I stood up on the table and shouted angrily, "Look, you idiots. She has a freaking boyfriend, so get lost before I kick your asses!" Everyone in the cafeteria looked at me and the boys shuffled away, grumbling and looking like they were about to burst into tears. Tch. Dumbasses.

Before I knew it, Hikari was hugging me tightly, cutting off my air supply. "Oh, thank you, Mari! I didn't know what to do!" Hikari pouted. "No problem," I said after she had let me go. Her expression went from relief to absolute adoration and I automatically knew what had made her so happy. "Takeru-kun!" Hikari giggled gleefully, engulfing my cousin in a tight embrace.

Takeru hugged her equally, kissing her on her forehead. "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry. "Yup, and it's all thanks to Mari-chan," Hikari smiled warmly at me. "Thanks, Mari," Takeru said seriously, patting my head. I couldn't help but blush. "Whatever, I was just sick of those love-sick idiots, that's all," I insisted, glaring at the knowing look Ryo was giving me. I winced when Hikari kissed Takeru on his lips, assuring him she was alright. It's not fair, I thought. Why couldn't it be me?

**Okay, this is enough of Mari's point of view. The next chapter will have Amika, Hikari's and Ryo's point of view. I feel sort of bad for putting Mari through this torture, but she'll have her chance at love again. Besides, this is a TakeruXHikari fanfic, so, yeah, that is the destined couple. Please review.**


End file.
